


Would

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Gold knows what he would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would

**Author's Note:**

> This... came out a bit odd. Kind of a writing experiment you might say. I'm not sure why.
> 
> Kind of a mood pieces based of Undone by Devotchka (prompted by Vivacioustavernwench) with additional prompt of Phantom (Valerieparker) and tome and running errands from Acciofirewhisky

She worked in the library.

He had his shop.

She ran errands and delivered tomes when he requested them.

He never ever read them.

She smiled bright and sunny.

He bathed in it, as if it was the source of life itself.

She had no idea who he was.

He had no idea how to make her remember.

She would chatter happily, like she used to, about meaningless nonsense.

He would imagine kissing her into silence, drinking in her words and swallowing her whole.

She would pat his hand in passing.

He would imagine bringing to his lips, worshipping her palm and every fingertip.

She would bring him coffee as a surprise treat, because she was passing.

He remembered times she brought him tea and a cup that was chipped and the way the sharp edge felt against his lip and the taste of blood in his mouth.

She would explore the shop while he checked the deliveries.

He would watch her, alive and real, but like a phantom from his past haunting and tormenting without even knowing it.

She would slip behind the counter to talk to him.

He would wonder if it was a crime that he could name her perfume, and that he breathed it in so deeply that he thought he might drown in it.

She would lean against his arm as they checked the books, for graffiti she said.

He would feel her warmth and long to pull her closer and have her as he never had her in the Dark Castle.

She would look at him with bright blue eyes and sweet red lips and be temptation before him.

He would never, never kiss her first.

She would kiss him.

He would kiss her back

She would pull his tie loose.

He would let his hand ghost beneath her blouse.

She wouldn’t let him run.

He wouldn’t even try.

She would push him to the floor.

He would let her.

She would kiss him.

He would push her skirts above her knees.

She would reach for his pants.

He would hesitate.

She would laugh and call him coward, and take him in her hand.

He would forget all about anything except her, beautiful her, his her.

She would bring them together, hot and tight, and shaking so much she wept.

He would hold her, not hurt her, never hurt her, and love her like he always longed to.

She would hold onto him, her hair tangled in his hands her mouth on his and her body holding his as precious and fragile as the chipped cup.

He would break apart, totally and completely.

She would be there to smile and put the pieces back together.


End file.
